petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 September 2013
11:58 <0Games> Oh yeah, calc got in the credits for that, 11:58 nope, let me look 11:59 oh right, the raycast rpg 11:59 I gtg 11:59 I *think* I did 11:59 Cya all 11:59 bye 11:59 <0Games> bye 12:00 bye 12:00 <0Games> I'm still keeping an eye on chat, I'm just putting in some controls. 12:01 hmm, is it possible to turn off graphics display on one screen only? 12:01 Erm 12:01 Are you using the BG? 12:01 no 12:01 Shove the GRP behind the BG 12:01 Fill BG with black 12:02 heh, that's an idea 12:02 Profit 12:02 or I could even make a fancy "next" button out of a BG 12:02 Or you could make a scrolling background 12:02 Ace Attorney-style 12:02 lol 12:02 With annoying animated symbols all over it 12:02 <0Games> Calc, some advice- 12:02 I could make it mirror the image on the top screen :P 12:03 Or that 12:03 for no apparent reason whatsoever 12:03 <0Games> if it's Ace Attorney related, add it 12:03 <0Games> lol 12:03 lol 12:03 Hey Calc, how would you sole this problem 12:03 *solve 12:03 <0Games> Reminds me of where I am in that game... 12:03 Let's say you need to spawn something on the edge of the screen... but in a random location 12:04 a random edge location? 12:04 Thus, you're either spawning it with X=RND(256) and Y=0 or 192 12:04 Or the other way around. 12:04 X=0 or 256, Y=RND(192) 12:04 do you want equal probabilities for each side of the screen, or equal probabilities for each possible spawn point? 12:05 Equal probabilities for each point 12:05 <0Games> Apocalypse Rising advances its lines of code quickly... 12:05 <0Games> 59 currently 12:05 okay, so you'd probably want to do something like RND(256+256+192+192) and do some comparisons to get the actual spawn point 12:06 Hmm... that's an idea 12:06 !logs 12:06 stupid bot DX 12:06 needs more codes 12:06 What happened? 12:06 nothing 12:06 It's a new day, so there's a new log 12:06 "new day" somewhere 12:06 iw as testing wikia bot to see if it had functions 12:06 Oh, don't do loggin! 12:07 *logging 12:07 im not 12:07 im testing urs 12:07 to see how many commands it has 12:07 <0Games> SPREAD is a lot more useful than I thought. 12:07 great, I just made it impossible to save the game :P 12:07 Calc, what if you wanted each side to have equal probabilities 12:07 if u eneter it with the command 12:07 How? 12:07 it will klink whoecver said it to the logs 12:07 idk 12:07 http://sactage.wikia.com/wiki/Program%3AChatbot%2FCommands 12:07 IF LOG!=PTCWIKIA THEN @TURTLES ELSE GOTO @NOTURTLES 12:07 in that case you'd probably do RND(4) to select the side 12:08 what? 12:08 you could even use that super-convenient ON command 12:08 !commands 12:08 ... 12:08 Lol ON 12:08 Which would be a better buy, one of the newer Professor Layton games, or a DS Ace Attorney? 12:08 ON RND(4) GOSUB @TOP,@LEFT,@BOTTOM,@RIGHT 12:08 ace attorney 12:08 Ace Attorney is way better imo 12:08 <0Games> Ace Attorney, no contest. 12:08 Aww, that's too many labels. I was going to do it with math 12:09 Now another question, how many of you have actually played both? 12:09 <0Games> though if you have a 3DS, Dual Destinies is here. 12:09 i have too many labels and GOSUBs in aottg so it randomly runs out of memory 12:09 Running out of memory means you're using GOSUB when you meant to use GOTO 12:09 <0Games> I've only played Ace Attorney, not Professor Layton. 12:09 I've played all released Ace Attorney games, and I've 100%'d the third Professor Layton game 12:09 You can half an absolutely ridiculous amount of labels 12:09 really? 12:10 *have 12:10 yeah, I've done it before 12:10 Yes, if you GOSUB without a return, or you RETURN out of a FOR loop, you'll eventually run out of memory 12:10 with some procedurally generated code :P 12:10 The latter is really stupid 12:10 like, a label on every other line 12:10 They didn't need to keep a state for FOR loops. Goodnes 12:10 <0Games> Woah, my DSi screens went black and then in color again... :O 12:10 yeah, they should have flushed FORs upon RETURNs 12:11 brb trying to reload java stuff 12:11 @LOOP 12:11 IF STUFF THEN GOSUB @A 12:11 VSYNC 1 12:11 GOTO @LOOP 12:11 @A 12:11 IF STUFF THEN @B 12:11 RETURN 12:11 would this cause it to run out of memory 12:11 It could 12:11 if @B never returns 12:11 Depending on where B is 12:11 Or if B jumps back to LOOP without returning 12:11 yeah, that ^ 12:11 b goes back to loop =.= 12:12 Never 12:12 Ever 12:12 Do 12:12 That 12:12 ah, that could be the problem :P 12:12 <0Games> 65 lines of code. Time for a little test-play. 12:12 so i have to change it to gosubs :/ 12:12 No 12:12 ? 12:12 GOSUBS are only meant for code that (generally) only has one exit 12:12 well time to try another way of doing this.. hmmm 12:12 And it wants to exit back to the place it came 12:12 replace your GOTO @LOOP after @B with a RETURN 12:12 If you're just going to jump around, I'd use GOSUB 12:13 okay ill try it 12:13 GOTO* 12:13 Ok, one more thing, which Ace Attorney would you say is the best? I have not played one, so It can't be the hardest one! 12:13 <0Games> Ah! Missing operands everywhere! 12:13 Yeah that 12:13 Lumage, start at the beginning 12:13 and go in order 12:13 Lol I can't even type anymore. I need rest 12:13 their stories connect 12:13 hey random,will u mostly use the bot as ur main accont? 12:13 Oh. 12:13 No 12:13 it seems like u have been 12:13 kk 12:13 I'm just supposed to be doing other things 12:13 ok 12:13 But I'm procrastinating lol 12:14 :P 12:14 Well, I do know the style of game it is. 12:14 All right, I need to get stuff done 12:14 <0Games> Something is wrong with my controls. 12:14 <0Games> Ohhh, maybe it's what is moving WHEN THE BUTTONS ARE PRESSED, oh... 12:14 Btw, someone made a Ace Attorney parody game with philosophy intead of law stuff. 12:15 It's a flash game. 12:15 <0Games> Has anyone checked out my link for Spartaman 2? that flash game is hilarious. 12:15 1984 lines of code d: my goal is 2013 12:15 I think it was called... 12:16 <0Games> one short Megaman 2 level playing as a spartan, and you are invincible, and when you run into something, ot dies. 12:16 "Socrates Jones, Pro Philosopher". 12:17 <0Games> At the boss, fire to yell Sparta! and the boss blows up. 12:17 http://www.kongregate.com/games/chiefwakamakamu/socrates-jones-pro-philosopher 12:17 <0Games> I copied off controls from the tutorial thread and it doesn't work! 12:17 It's pretty good. 12:18 <0Games> I'll open it up. 12:18 0Games how much do you know about SmileBASIC? 12:18 <0Games> It's loading. 12:18 if apocalypse rising is your first game on ptc you're gonna have a bad time 12:18 <0Games> Not TOO much. I began only a month or two ago. 12:19 do you know sprite control? 12:19 <0Games> I know a moderate amount about this. 12:19 <0Games> Sprites I have a little problem with at times. 12:19 oh 12:19 If you are a noob at smilebasic and don't start with a text based QA thing or Tetris, you're gonna have a bad time. 12:20 <0Games> After my Gladiators experiences, I'm a little prepared. 12:20 ok 12:20 <0Games> iI never did start with simple stuff 12:20 same 12:21 i had a really bad time 12:21 No one ever does. 12:21 I did 12:21 i started trying to make a virtual fish tank 12:21 I made simple stuff for ages lol 12:21 i didnt even know about variables i just knew PRINT and CLS 12:21 <0Games> Lol, not now. Programmers who have worked with this when we weren't making really cool games did. 12:21 I'm pretty sure I more-or-less started with Minesweeper :P 12:21 I started with an Eevee. 12:22 <0Games> I began a complicated game right away... 12:22 That could shrink 12:22 then I started Obliviation Call. 12:23 <0Games> At first when I planned Gladiators I thought about a weapons shop but I decided against it. 12:23 that would be cool 12:23 Hello 12:23 what made you change your mind? 12:23 hi bonechoy 12:23 XD BonChoi 12:23 bonechoy 12:24 No, BonChoi 12:24 no, bonechoy 12:24 No, BONCHOI 12:24 no, BONECHOY 12:24 <0Games> I'll make Gladiators again. But for now Apocalypse Rising is gonna be my first. 12:24 NO ITS BONCHOI 12:25 <0Games> Lol, Bonechoy... 12:25 good luck 12:25 no its bonechoy 12:25 <0Games> This is hilarious, 12:25 Are you in charge of my name? NOOOOPPPEEEE 12:25 oh sorry its boogregrghnechoooooaoaofgoeoooi 12:25 Close enough 12:26 ye 12:26 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! 12:26 language mr bone choy 12:27 gtg 12:27 bye have fun programming 12:27 By TripletArmageddin 12:27 <0Games> Petit Computer media is rated PG... 12:27 whaaa 12:27 meow 12:27 I fixed a glitch by changing BUTTON() to BUTTON(0) 12:27 next songs,zzyex 12:27 that doesn't seem right 12:28 <0Games> Doesn't it auto set that? 12:28 <0Games> 12:28 yeah, that's what's so weird 12:28 %20Oh%20No 12:28 oh, never mind 12:28 it wasn't fixed after all 12:29 Goodbye again. 12:29 What's a chatbot? 12:29 bye lumage 12:29 Cya 12:30 <0Games> Three people active... 12:31 yep 12:31 so,who are u 0?'w' 12:31 todays my first day seeing you here 12:35 <0Games> I joined this morning, you can find me on Nintendo Life. 12:36 Oh,Ok 12:36 I dont use NL 12:39 Hello, folks. 12:39 Hi 12:39 hi satl 12:39 You joined this morning? 12:39 Welcome. 12:39 im getting to ur songs soon 12:39 Thanks. 12:39 <0Games> Hello, Doctor. 12:39 i finished my over 115 files for yoshi today 12:39 It is no big deal, just when you get a moment. 12:39 Nice. 12:39 finished my 8 for epic 12:39 What is a chatbot? 12:40 doing my 8 for zyexx 12:40 my 16 for u 12:40 then coinz 12:40 <0Games> Well, i guess that's enough for today... 12:40 and soome guy 12:40 what game are u using it for satl?'w' 12:40 How do I make a chatbot?!??? 12:41 Another fellow just asked me that. 12:41 There is a fellow who hosts bots for you. 12:41 If you send him a message explaining why you should have one, etc, he might host one for you. 12:41 The music, Sparky? 12:41 huh? 12:42 yeah 12:42 I have been in the process of designing a Doctor Who game. 12:42 just curious 12:42 Who is that? And what does a chatbot do? 12:42 oh cool 12:42 i know its a tv show,but i dont watch it 12:42 I am sorry, I don't remember his username. Chatbots do tons of stuff, depending on what you code it to do. 12:42 Who is who? 12:42 Hmm... 12:42 here u go 12:42 http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sactage -Bonchoi 12:43 One very good one that I saw had the ability to talk, log chat, moderate, and with a command, tell you when it last saw a certain user on chat. 12:43 Yeah, it was Sactage. 12:43 I think it might be Brian 12:43 Nope 12:43 The 2013 09 20